


Blood Gulch Bakery

by One_Real_Imonkey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gangs, No Spoilers, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: An AU in which our favorite soldiers are teens growing up, going to school, facing life's challenges and running a bakery. Sort of follows plot. ish. rated for swearing and gore. ish. please enjoy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own.
> 
> .
> 
> ages: chap 1|chap 2+
> 
> Flowers: 29|33-34
> 
> Sarge: 27|31-32
> 
> Lopez: 22|25-26
> 
> Church: 11|14-15
> 
> Grif: 11|14-15
> 
> Tucker: 11|14-15
> 
> Simmons: 10|14-15
> 
> Caboose: 7|11-12
> 
> Donut: 9|13-14

Sarge met Butch Flowers in Culinary Arts at university. When Flowers won the lottery they decided to move to a city called Blood Gulch once they had their degrees and they opened the Blood Gulch Bakery and Patisserie. They bought a shop with two four bed apartments above it and were soon in business.

Only one month later Flowers came home with a boy called Epsilon Church who only went by Church. He'd managed to get away from his family and the government had just signed him over because paperwork was difficult and Leonard Church hadn't cared. Church, it turned out, was brilliant with decorations for cakes, biscuits and pastries even if his accuracy had quite a bit of room for improvement. His photographic memory also meant he could memorise a recipe before starting.

Then Sarge had found and adopted a boy called Dexter Grif who had been in the system with his sister before they were separated. Despite being lazy; Grif, who was very good with breads, was keen to help if it meant he could stay. He also liked to taste test.

Flowers then rescued Lavernious Tucker from juvie, he'd stolen some of the bakery's bread to feed himself. He had no-where to go and they decided to take him in. He skill at multitasking meant he often managed more than one cake at once. He loved making cakes.

Richard Simmons was taken in next. Sarge found him after he'd run away from his abusive father. Richard Simmons senior was taken to prison and Simmons ended up with them. He wasn't very good at baking but he was a brilliant mathematician and he loved to help with finance.

Flowers found Michael Caboose not long after. His group home had been closed and Flowers had been more than happy to take in the orphaned boy. He'd lost his parents in a car crash that had left him with some residual brain damage. Caboose didn't do much at the bakery but he, and his dog Freckles, were happily accepted and much loved.

The final addition to the families was Franklin Donut. The boy had lived nearby and had a part-time job. When his parents had been killed on a holiday, Sarge had been more than happy to take the boy in. Like his name suggested he was brilliant with pastries especially donuts.

The people Flowers took in stayed in Blue and the others stayed with Sarge in Red. The kids grew up, slowly becoming more confident and growing in personality.

The bakery/patisserie grew in popularity and over the next four years the reds and blues became a family. Then things started going wrong.


	2. Burn pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they all wear tops of their colours.
> 
> Tuckington. Yorkalina. Lolix. Flowers and Sarge are just good friends.
> 
> Set 4 years after the 1st chapter. Ages were in the first chapter.

Church hadn't been this scared in a long time. He was trapped in one of the English rooms at school with four other students, including Donut. Ash covered his light blue top turning it black. A fire had started and although most of the class had escaped they had been trapped by a fallen part of the burning roof.

It was scary! They had all crouched down but they couldn't escape the thick smoke suffocating them. Donut, who had a big, bleeding burn on his face, was leaning heavily on him and Benjamin Kane was slouched against the wall with a dislocated shoulder. Christina Chapel and David Washington were trying to move the table. He would have been helping them but Donut needed his help. The boy, despite being a (lightish) red, was like a little brother. Another girl, Sam Angle, was buried under the rubble and when he checked her pulse he found she was dead.

Coughs wracked Donut's small body and the boy groaned. The naive, younger boy was shivering despite the heat and struggling to breathe. He was also struggling to breathe in the smoke and he thought about why he was trapped.

He had ushered Tucker out of the room and told him to make sure the others were ok. He'd been about to follow when Donut yelled out. A burning 2by4 had dropped onto his face burning and cutting it, narrowly missing his eye but definitely hitting his ear. He'd been holding a box of books for his class but they'd ended up on top of him. He'd run back and he had just joined Wash, Sam and Chris, who had also been trying to help him, when the roof fell in and trapped them there.

Damn it.

He hoped Tucker and Caboose was safe, and Simmons and Grif. Had they all made it to the fire assembly point? It was Cabooses first year at the school. Would he be alright? How had the fire even started? Probably Felix and Locus smoking in the school toilets.

The fire grew and Wash drew back pulling Christina with him. Wash was one of the group of 'cool' kids who called themselves 'freelancers.' Church's sister was also one of them. Tucker had admitted he had a crush on Wash.

He sank to a seated/slouched position as Donut passed out. Wash sat down next to him and Chris fell next to Ben.

Chris closed her eyes and sighed softly, "Crap. We're going to die. I don't want to die."

Ben had tears running down his face, "I shouted at my mum this morning. I didn't tell her I loved her. Now I never will."

Wash stayed quiet before whispering, "I had so much I wanted to do. I wanted to say. I never told my sisters I loved them. I never told... I never told Tucker I had a crush on him."

Despite the situation Church laughed, "He has the biggest crush on you too."

Wash sighed, "If I get out of this I'm telling him."

Church ran a hand through Donut's sandy, blonde hair absentmindedly and nodded, "You better."

Ben looked over, "I never had a chance to ask before, what's with you, uhh, 'reds and blues'?"

Church smiled, "We were all adopted in the space of a year. Tucker, Caboose and I were taken in by Flowers and Grif, Simmons and Donut were taken in by Sarge. They provided the shit we needed. We all work at the bakery and patisserie as well as living there but Flowers runs blue and Sarge runs red. A little friendly rivalry never hurts anyone so we compete a bit. Reds vs blues."

Chris smirked, "Sounds like a franchise. So what, you're a family?"

Church looked at Donut and nodded, "In every way but blood."

The smoke grew thicker and soon they couldn't see each other. Their throats hurt to much to talk. Sirens and shouting informed them the firemen had arrived but they all felt it was too late.

Spots danced in Church's eyes and he passed out.


	3. Burn pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about American Health Care so I'm just using a more efficient NHS.

Church groaned as his eyes cracked open. God, that light was bright. He looked to the left to find Flowers. Wait what?

Flowers began to speak, "Church, thank goodness you're awake. We were worried." He placed a hand on his shoulder, "That was a bad fire."

Fire? Did something happen at the bakery? No, it was the school. They were in English. Donut was getting some books. "Donut."

He was shocked to find his voice so scratchy. A nurse appeared out of no-where and checked him over. She gave him some ice cubes to suck on for his throat then left to help someone else.

"Flowers, how is Donut?"

"Donut will be fine. The burns weren't bad and even if the cut scars it can be hidden with hair. They are also getting Donut a hearing aid for his ear. He'll make a full recovery."

"Wash, Ben, Chris?"

"All fine, Church."

Soon after the nurse cleared him and he walked to Donut's room. On the way he found Wash and Tucker holding hands. Apparently Wash had talked to Tucker. Thank god. About time.

.

.

.

It turns out the fire was caused by the food tech department. School was cancelled for weeks because the whole thing had gone up in flames. Simmons was upset but everyone else thought it was great. Business was booming and with no school they had more time for cooking.

Church got to spend more time with his girlfriend Allison Tex. Tex was also one of the freelancers. It was a coincidence but they all had state names. The Dakotas, Reg Wyoming, Carolina Church, David Washington etc.

If only that had been the last of the drama...


	4. Shatter pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used 911 because it's set in the USA.

It had been three weeks since the fire. Everything had been going well. Then this happened.

Simmons and Grif had been walking to the shop when an out of control M808V Scorpion T.A.N.K plowed down the road. Grif felt Simmons shove him out of the way and it slammed into him.

Grif's heart stopped.

There was blood everywhere. He dropped to his knees, muttering no over and over again.

He didn't notice the T.A.N.K driving away.

He didn't notice two boys from his year running across the road.

He didn't realise one of those boys was Wash.

He didn't realise the other boy was administering first aid.

He didn't hear Wash calling Sarge.

He didn't hear someone calling 911.

He didn't see the ambulance or the police.

He didn't see the paramedics or the surrounding crowd.

He didn't feel the hand on his shoulder guiding him to the ambulance.

He didn't feel the bumps in the road.

All he could see was Simmons. Blood painting the street. Bones shattered.

All he could hear was the sound of the car hitting his best friend. The crunch. The scream.

All he could feel was the push before the crash. The air moving with the large car. The despair as his mind registered what happened seconds before.

.

He came out of his shock in the hospital. Washington was sitting next to him along with the other boy, Frank DuFresne. Frank was meant to be joining their school just before it burnt down. They couldn't say his last name so he became Doc. The two of them were there for shock where as he was there for Simmons.

He prayed his nerd would be alright.


	5. Shatter pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Sarge's accent.
> 
> Everyone can speak at least a little bit of Spanish. I'm using my own knowledge and translate.

Sarge watched Donut put the biscuits into the oven and glanced out into the bakery. Something felt off. Flowers came over with Tucker and Caboose in tow. Flowers began talking but Sarge wasn't paying attention. Church appeared and Tucker and Caboose cleared off leaving the two to their one-sided conversation.

Simmons and Grif should be at the shop by now.

"Sarge? Are you listening to me?"

"Wha? Oh, uhh, no. I'm a little worried about the boys. Don't know why?"

"Ahh, that's just nerves. I'm sure they're..."

Then his phone started ringing.

.

Sarge sprinted into the ER and almost crashed into the desk.

"Richard Simmons and Dexter Grif. They were in a car accident."

The woman looked up, "And your relation to these boys?"

"Adoptive father. I'm Sarge. Please say my boys are ok."

She nodded slowly, "Well, Richard is still in surgery but Dexter is over there with two other boys who were at the crash, all three were treated for shock at the scene. I'll make sure someone keeps you updated."

Sarge thanked her and walked over to Grif. He sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. The boy relaxed immediately knowing Sarge was there. Despite all the arguments the two had, they needed each other.

Then he heard a muffled whisper, "It was so bad, dad. There was so much blood."

As much as it warmed his heart to know Grif thought of him as a father figure if the boy was calling him dad the crash had to have been bad. It had shaken him so much he wasn't even trying to maintain his 'don't care' attitude.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok. Everything will be fine."

He just kept repeating that. It had to be true. Simmons was strong. Sure he had marks from his abuse and self-harm that lingered on his skin but he'd grown past that. Past the pain that had driven him to the bridge Sarge had talked him off of. He would make it. He had too.

.

Flowers had been notified and he was keeping Donut, Caboose, Church and Tucker away. They didn't want to tell them anything until they knew Simmons would be ok. Lopez arrived about two hours after the crash.

"Todo estará bien. Los chicos son fuertes." (It will be alright. The boys are strong.)

It had been six hours since he arrived at the hospital. Grif had fallen asleep in the chair next to him curled against his side. The other boys, Wash and Doc, told him what happened and he couldn't thank them enough. They had possibly saved Simmons' life. His son's life. Wash and Doc had both talked to the police but had left the hospital before they could find out how Simmons was.

The Doctor, Dr Grey, finally approached, "Sarge?"

Sarge nodded being careful not to wake Grif.

She smiled, "Richard is in recovery in the ICU. He is stable but his injuries were extensive. We need to talk more in private." She glanced at Lopez and Grif.

He nodded and stood up. Relief washed over him as he moved the still sleeping Grif into another position, this time against Lopez.

He followed Dr Grey into a hallway. She explained that Simmons was in the room behind them.

"His injuries were extensive. I'm sorry. You might want to sit down." She pointed to a chair and he sat down. The fear was growing.

"We couldn't save his left arm, leg, ear or eye. He also had extensive spinal damage, cuts, bruising and he's fallen into a coma. His left lung collapsed but we've re-inflated it and he flatlined three times during surgery. Miraculously, none of his injuries were infected. When he wakes up he will need a lot of therapy and he won't ever be able to do large amounts of physical activity. I'm sorry sir."

Sarge felt faint. He managed, "I'm sure you did your best. Can I... can I see him?"

She nodded and opened the door.

Oh god!

Simmons looked so pale. The entire left side of his body was wrapped in bandages and he looked so worn. So tired and broken. The bumps in the sheets showed where his right leg was. The flat sheets on the left side terrified him. Why did this happen to him? The left arm cut off above the elbow did the same. How would Simmons cope?

He sat in the chair by the bed and held Simmons' right hand.

Please be ok.


	6. Fever pt1

Simmons was still in a coma in the hospital. It had been almost a month and there were only three weeks till Christmas. They hoped he would wake up before Christmas came.

That wasn't Flowers main problem though. About three days before the temperature had turned cold and Caboose had ended up ill, very ill.

He had the flu.

He was stuck in his room, blinds down, door shut, curled up in a blanket. Church and Tucker weren't allowed in and the reds almost never entered blue base. Flowers would stay with him and only leave when it was absolutely necessary.

The 11 year old was afraid. He didn't like the loneliness or the quiet. He hated being stuck in bed and unable to play. The fever induced dreams terrified him and left him trembling. The coughing made his throat hurt and being sick left a bad taste in his mouth.

He would curl up crying and no-one could help. Flowers did what he could but the boys hated their youngest brother being ill.

He slept through the day and night with sporadic periods (and various states) of consciousness. He would wake up and fall asleep without notice. He could be half way through a sentence and he would suddenly be snoring. It was actually a little cute.

Flowers watched as Caboose rolled over and muttered, "Daddy, my head hurts and I'm cold."

Flowers placed a hand on Caboose's forehead. It was burning. He grabbed the thermometer and found Caboose's temperature was 42°C or 107.6°F. He was still dangerously warm while still shivering.

"I know you're cold Caboose but your body is confused. I can't put another blanket on you because it would be dangerous. Ok?"

Caboose nodded slowly, "Ok daddy. My head really hurts though."

Flowers smiled comfortingly, "Well I can't give you another painkiller for a few hours so you're just going to have to try and sleep through it. Don't worry Caboose, soon you'll be right as rain."

Caboose yawned as he said, "Daddy, I don't think I like painkillers. They taste funny and they kill pain. I don't like pain but killing isn't nice."

Flowers couldn't help but chuckle at Caboose's part delirious rambles.

"I'm sure they only do it to help people."

Caboose nodded, "I'm tired daddy. I think I'm going to slee..." He trailed off as he fell asleep again. They hoped he would recover soon.


	7. Fever pt2

Tucker hated Caboose being ill. He hated hearing screaming, sobbing, coughing and retching from the room next door. Knowing about the nightmares he already suffered and knowing how much worse they were in the delirious state.

The 11 year old already had a childish mind and was often detached from reality. Knowing he was in pain and that his safe place wasn't safe was heartbreaking.

They would never admit it but they missed their hyper, absent minded friend. He was their brother. Their little brother. Their little brother who needed help. Help they couldn't give.

They kept themselves busy with the bakery and patisserie. They found many customers were just a concerned for the youngest blue. They asked where he was, how he was and wished him well. It was nice to know people didn't just come for bread and biscuits.

He remembered when they first realised Caboose was ill. He hadn't come down for breakfast so Tucker and Church went to knock on his door. When he emerged minutes later his blond hair was disheveled, his face was pale and he was crying. He swayed on his feet for a few seconds before falling. The two older brothers caught him and laid him down. Church then called for Flowers who came running. Caboose groaned, "Stop yelling. You're hurting my head."

It was petrifying seeing him that way. He was pale and shivering and curled up in their arms when Flowers arrived. He coughed and cried and it broke their hearts. They'd then found he had the flu. They did as much research as possible and found the symptoms matched:

Fever or feeling feverish/chills.

Cough.

Sore throat.

Runny or stuffy nose.

Muscle or body aches.

Headaches.

Fatigue (tiredness)

Some people may have vomiting and diarrhea.

Caboose had all of them except diarrhea. They felt so sorry for him. So scared for him. The fever was the worst. They also had to research what a fever did.

'Fever is defined as having a temperature above the normal range due to an increase in the body's temperature set-point. The increase in set-point triggers increased muscle contraction and causes a feeling of cold. This results in greater heat production and efforts to conserve heat. When the set-point temperature returns to normal, a person feels hot, becomes flushed, and may begin to sweat. Rarely a fever may trigger a febrile seizure. Which was apparently more common in young children and fortunately wouldn't affect Caboose. Fevers do not typically go higher than 41 to 42 °C (105.8 to 107.6 °F).'

A week later and he was finally improving. His flu was finally going away. His temperature had lowered to 39°C or 102.2°F. He wasn't even vomiting anymore. He was still pale and he still had a sore throat and cough. His headaches had lessened but the fatigue was still there. He still couldn't stay awake for more than a few hours.

The best thing was they were able to see him again. He wasn't contagious anymore. The problem was that, despite recovering, the fever dream memories were still in his mind. He would sob uncontrollably in their arms after a particularly bad dream or just if he remembered something that scared him.

They had quickly adapted to the more fragile-minded Caboose. They had also seen Grif and Donut helping him. Even Sarge, if the situation called for it. Not that they saw the red boys as much. They were often with Sarge at the hospital.

They were going to look after their youngest. No matter what.


	8. Holiday Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooo sorry. I promise the next arc will be longer and better. I have big plans.

Holiday woes: 

It was Christmas Eve but moral couldn't be lower. Simmons was still in a coma and showed no sign of waking.  

Lopez had shown up three days ago to spend time with the family. 

They exchanged gifts, ate together and celebrated like any other family in the city but they couldn't feel the joy they usually would. One was missing. Even Caboose noticed the change. 

They visited him in hospital, told him stories, wished him a merry Christmas. 

Donut almost lost it begging for his brother to wake up, scared of loosing another family. 

Grif told him he needed to wake up because he was having to do all the work. 

Tucker and Church both told him they thought Grif was the lazy one and that he was throwing everything out of balance. 

Sarge and Flowers just wanted him to wake up. 

Still he slept on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again.


	9. Cost pt1

Wash hated what he was doing, it wasn't right. Around a year ago he'd become friends with the group calling themselves Freelancers. He didn't realise they were a gang until it was too late and he was in too deep. He wanted out but he didn't want to disappoint them. They were his family. 

So here he was, perched on a crate in an abandoned warehouse, planning a kidnapping and ransom to get the gang some cash. 

"Ok, C.T., Wyoming and Gamma will deal with the two in the hospital, the twins, Theta, Delta and York get the two in the park, Wash can get dick joke and I'll get Church. Carolina, Eta, Iota, Sigma and Maine will act as support. Ok?" 

They all nodded confirmation and spread to get ready. Wash didn't want to hurt Tucker or his family. Not even Epsilon. Even after everything that had happened. Of course, their adopted parents were loaded and just had to be the targets. 

He didn't want to but he did. He made the call. 

 

"Hey Tucker" 

_"Dude, sup?_ _"_  

"You wanna, I dunno, meet up somewhere?" 

_"Sure, got nothing but time to kill anyway. Where you thinking?_ _"_  

"Umm, Woodend Park?" 

_"Hell yeah, see_ _ya_ _there._ _"_  

"See ya." 

 

He ended the call with a sigh only to spin around and find Maine who signed a message to him. 

>Don't worry. You distract him, I'll knock him out. You don't have to hurt him.< 

Wash nodded his thanks. 

 

C.T. came over to talk to him before they all left. She was his sister, older by six years. Their parents had died and they'd been separated when he was four. They'd met again years later and he'd joined because he wanted to spend time with her. He didn't want this. 

"Look, David, you don't have to worry. He probably won't even get that hurt." 

"Thanks, Connie, but he'll hate me." 

She merely nodded, "I know." 


	10. Cost pt2

North, South and Theta wandered into the park and the twins watched as Theta began to play with the kids in the playground. York and Delta watched from the trees and played with a ball. The group watched the targets approach, two young blond boys, one in pink, one in blue. 

Theta began to play with them. Then Delta joined in. They were ready. Delta and Theta latched onto the targets, preventing them from moving, as the three older freelancers pulled out guns and started shooting the air. 

They grabbed the targets as Iota pulled up then floored it back to base. 

. 

. 

. 

C.T. and Wyoming entered the hospital, C.T. as nurse Constance Temple and Wyoming as a concerned relative of someone in one of the nearby rooms. Gamma had hacked in and changed the rota so C.T. was now looking after one of the targets. 

She entered the room and pretended to do her job, keeping a close eye on the Hawaiian boy next to the bed. She then injected a fluid into the IV that would work as a slow acting poison. He would only have a few weeks before it killed him, ample time for the targets parents to give the money and receive the antidote. 

The Hawaiian boy moved to go to the toilet and Wyoming followed him in, knocked him out and took him with them out the back where Eta had a car ready. 

. 

. 

. 

Tex walked up to Church and knocked him out. Done. Carolina picked them up, much to Tex's annoyance. 

. 

. 

. 

Wash saw the familiar teal tee and dreads and his stomach dropped. He didn't want to do this. 

Tucker jogged up to him with a grin plastered on his face. 

"Tucker, I'm sorry." 

His face fell, "Wash? Sorry about what." 

Maine clubbed him from behind. 

Sigma drove up and they left the scene.  

. 

. 

. 

The team looked at the group in the makeshift cell, with a mix of expressions, joy to regret. 

They slowly woke and fear danced in their eyes. 

The younger two curled up to the older three and Tucker leant forwards, glairing angrily at Wash, before breaking eye contact and moving to comfort his brothers. 

Tex puled out a phone, Grif's phone, and made the call. 

A gruff, southern voice answered. 

_"_ _Grif_ _, where in Sam Hell are you?"_  

"Grif's a little... preoccupied at the moment." 

_"Who is this?_ _"_  

"Get Flowers, then we talk." 

Aa new voice joined the conversation. 

_"Ok, we're here, who are you?_ _"_  

"I'm Tex, a Freelancer, and my group and I have your boys. Teal, Orange, Blue, Pink and other Blue are here with me. Maroon has been poisoned and only we have the antidote. We want $10 million." 

_"And why should we believe you, miss._ _"_  

She pointed a gun at  Grif and growled talk. 

"S-Sarge. She's not lying." 

This was all the proof they needed. 

_"_ _Grif_ _, hang on. We'll help_ _ya_ _."_  

Tex smirked, "$10 million, or they all die." 

She hung up the phone without another word.  

. 

. 

. 

Wash curled up in the corner of the warehouse and sighed before pulling out his phone. 

"911, what is your emergency?" 


	11. Cost pt3

Tex was pissed. Really pissed. She hauled Washington across the warehouse and dumped him groaning on the ground. 

The then kicked him, hard. He hadn't been in this much pain for a long time. 

Connie was the first to talk, "Tex, what..." 

"This traitor just tried to call the police on us." 

He heard Connie gasp and he felt the crews glares but he couldn't more. Bruises littered his body and he was sure there were a few bones broken.  

He still wasn't ready for the gun pointed at him. 

Or the gunshot. 

Or the pain in his abdomen. 

They threw him into the cell with the Reds and Blues and he passed out. 

. 

. 

. 

Detective Kimball of the BGPD didn't know what to make of the call. It went something like this: 

Her:  _911, what is your_ _emergency_ _?_  

Boy:  _Help me please. I'm in a warehouse at the docks. Oh god, Oh god, Oh god._  

The boy was beginning to hyperventilate.  

Her:  _Please_ _sir, calm down. Can you tell us your name?_  

Boy:  _W...Wash._  

That didn't sound like a real name. Go with it anyway.

Her:  _Ok Wash, can you tell us what happened?_  

Him:  _A few months ago I_ _started hanging with my sisters friends. I didn't realise they were a gang and they were going to kill me if I_ _tr_ _ied_ _anything but I cant do this. They've kidnapped people and they're holding them for ransom,_ _I_ _don't_ _want to be a criminal. I_ _didn't want any of this._  

If that was the Freelancer gang then he could be their newest recruit, Washington. She had no doubt he didn't intend to be in a gang. 

Her:  _Ok, we need your exact location._  

Another voice on Wash's end:  _Wash,_ _WHAT_ _ARE YOU DOING?_  

Wash: _Tex_ _?_  

His voice was a small squeak. 

The voice again:  _The police. You fucker._  

There was a yelp. A crack. A snap. Silence. 

There was gunshot a few minutes later. 

Oh God! 


	12. Cost pt4

Kimball watched the squads surround the docks. Shortly after the call from 'Wash' they had received a call from Sarge and Flowers, who's children were being held to ransom by the Freelancers gang. This was all the station deemed necessary. They (read: she) started working on the case immediately. 

They had immediately advised against paying the ransom because it leads to more crimes and now they needed to get the kids out.she scanned the area, there were ambulances on standby as well as swat and beat cops. The negotiator was ready as well. 

The family in question had received a second call indicating a drop point, a threat to Wash's life (she was relieved to know he was still alive) and that they knew the police was involved. She had taken over the call and Tex, the leader, told her to bring the money to the docks if they wanted any of them to live. 

Everything was ready. 

. 

. 

. 

Wash groaned, his hand instantly moving to the hole in his abdomen, agony rolling from it like ripples in a pond. Intensely painful ripples. He then realised something was covering the wound. Cracking his eye open he found it was a teal top, stained red, and that Tucker was sitting topless on the other side of the cell. 

"Why?" 

He asked at the same time as Tucker and both paused. Tucker started again, "Why'd you do it Wash? We trusted you." 

"I'm sorry," his voice was horse, "I didn't want to. I didn't know what else to do. I only wanted to spend time with my sister." 

He never expected Epsilon to come to his rescue, "Tucker, he's telling the truth, these Freelancers, once your in you don't leave." 

Tucker nodded. Wash asked his question again, "Why save me?" 

"Dude, you tried to help us. Plus, Caboose was scared you'd die." 

They fell silent as Tex walked over, grabbing Wash and hauling him out of the cell. Her arm wrapped around his neck and she had a gun in her other hand. 

She smirked, "Keep an eye on them. Snipers, I want you ready when I go out. The rest of you make sure we're clear on our escape route." 

They nodded and split off, she walked outside. 

. 

. 

. 

Kimball watched a figure in black walk out of the far warehouse with their arm around another figure's neck. The second figure wore grey or black with yellow stripes. As they got closer she could clearly see the gun pointed at the second one's head.  

The figure in black was a woman but the helmet covered all features, the one in grey and yellow was a boy, he also had a helmet on but the visor was cracked and you could see the blond hair and painfilled, half lidded, grey eyes. Both wore all-in-one body suits that seemed to have body armour, each in their own colour, this was more than a usual gang would have. The boy also had a bloodstained top around his abdomen. 

There was a gasp from Flowers behind her as they stepped into the light, "That's Washington, he goes to school with the boys." 

Washington, Wash, the boy on the phone. Jesus, he looked awful. 

The woman spoke and Kimball knew her instantly to be Tex, "Well, isn't this a lovely welcome? Where's the money?" 

Doyle, the negotiator, stepped forwards, "Please, mam, lower the gun." 

Tex laughed, "What, and spare poor Washy? It's not like he has anyone that cares for him, his sister just watched when I shot him and he has no family other than her." 

"He need medical help." 

"Yeah, he does." 

"Where are the other boys?" 

"Safe in the warehouse, for now. So, where's the money?" 

Another figure appeared before Doyle could answer. She was wearing cyan. 

"Tex, the Innies just arrived, we need to bail." 

The Insurrectionists or Innies, we the Freelancer's rival gang. This could... complicate things. 

Tex nodded, "They don't have the money anyway, time to go to plan B. Carolina?" 

The cyan woman nodded and ran back to the warehouse. 

Tex began to back away, Wash's eyes fell closed, Kimball knew there was nothing she could do. 

They pilled into two boats, one with Wash as the hostage and one with one of the other boys. The boats pulled away and all the police could do was watch. The Insurrectionists left wordlessly and Kimball rushed into the warehouse. 

Four children looked at her from a cell, alive and well. 

One in pink. 

One in orange. 

One in dark blue. 

One topless. 

They had taken Epsilon Church. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This in the end of the Cost arc. The next arc will be linked though.


	13. A/N: Descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some character descriptions.  
> All A.I.'s are related to the Freelancer they work with except Epsilon and Wash.

BGC: 

 

Flowers: 

Often wears cyan or dark blue.  

He has a long ponytail. 

He's a brunette and has blue eyes. 

Caucasian. 

 

Sarge: 

Military cut hair- dirty blond. 

Always wears red. 

Hazel eyes. 

Caucasian. 

 

Church: 

Blue/black, spiky hair and blue eyes. 

Always wears cobalt. 

Caucasian. 

 

Tucker: 

Green/purple eyes.  

Long dreads- brown/black. 

Black. (African American.) 

Always wears teal. 

Many tattoos Flowers never found out about (Had since young child). All in Sanghelii (I'm making Sanghelios Tuckers birth country.) All green/purple. 

  

Caboose: 

Forever messy Blond hair. 

Blue eyes. 

Always wears royal blue. 

Caucasian. 

 

Grif: 

Tan/ Hawaiian complexion. 

Light brown hair. 

Hazel eyes. 

Always wears orange. 

 

Simmons: 

Red hair. 

Green eyes. 

Caucasian. 

Always wears Maroon. 

 

Donut: 

Light blond hair. 

Pale blue eyes. 

Always wears Lightish-red. 

Caucasian. 

 

Lopez: 

Mexican. 

Buzz cut, brown hair. 

Bright green eyes. 

Always wears brown. 

. 

Freelancers: 

In armour then out of armour. 

 

Carolina: 

Cyan bodysuit and helmet with black linings. 

Long red hair-green eyes. 

Always wears cyan. 

Caucasian. 

 

Eta: 

Gold hair, eyes (contacts) and clothes (in/out of armour). 

Always wears gold skin paint. 

Iota: 

Silver/blue eyes, hair and clothes (in/out of armour). 

Always wears silver/blue skin paint. 

 

Texas: 

Black bodysuit and helmet. 

Long blond hair-blue eyes. 

Caucasian. 

Always wears black. 

 

Omega: 

White and purple armour and helmet with black linings. 

Always wears white skin paint. 

Always in black and purple. 

Black hair and purple eyes. 

 

North: 

Violet bodysuit and helmet with green trim. 

Blond hair and blue eyes. 

Caucasian. 

Always wears violet and green. 

 

Theta: 

Red and blue that merges into purple (in/out of armour). 

Blue eyes and crimson hair. 

Wears skin paints that are blue and red but merge into purple in places. 

 

South: 

Orchid bodysuit and helmet with green trim. 

Short blond hair (with pink streak) and blue eyes. 

Caucasian. 

Always wears violet and green. 

 

Maine: 

White bodysuit and helmet with brown trim. 

Bald with META tattoo. 

Asian. 

Amber eyes. 

Always wears white. 

 

Sigma: 

Burnt orange/red bodysuit. No helmet. 

Burn orange/red skin paint. 

Red eyes. 

 

York: 

Tan bodysuit and armour with silver trim. 

Caucasian. 

Blind in left eye. 

Spiky brown hair. 

Wears tan (or Grifball). 

 

Delta: 

Green bodysuit and helmet. 

Green hair, eyes and skin paint. 

 

Wyoming: 

White bodysuit and helmet. 

Brown hair, immense moustache, brown eyes. 

Caucasian. 

Wears white suits. 

 

Gamma: 

Sky blue bodysuit. No helmet. 

Sky blue eyes and body paint.  

Bald. 

 

C.T.: 

Brown bodysuit and helmet. 

Short/half shaved brown hair. 

Brown eyes. 

Caucasian. 

Wears brown camo clothes. 

 


	14. Disarray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long...

Disarray, that was how Kimball would describe the families she was helping. The three families were know as the Reds and Blues and the Smiths.   
The situation was worse because Washington was midway between being sent back to the adoption centre by the Smiths who'd decided they couldn't deal with a child while neither had a job.   
Between the two missing boys and a third in the hospital, as well as the obvious repercussions of a kidnapping, she was shocked at how well they were doing.   
Truthfully, she wished she could do more, she wanted to tell them they had a cure for the poison slowly killing the comatose R. Simmons, that they had a lead on E. Church and D. Washington, that they boys didn't have to return to school on Monday pretending everything was normal.   
.   
.   
.   
"Hey Tucker, Tucker, hey, earth to Tucker"   
"Shuddup Doc"   
"You ok?"   
"WHAT DO YOU THINK?"   
"Sorry"   
.   
"Hey, Caboose, can we talk?"   
"I miss Church."   
"I know, you want a hug?"   
"Thank you, Smith... I miss Church so much..."   
.   
"Grif, I...I...I was wondering how you felt..."   
"Matthews I swear to god if you don't leave me alone..."   
"I'm sorry, it's just Bitters and I have been worried you know..."   
"I'm fine, just leave me alone."   
.   
"Uhh, h...hey Donut, do you know how Shimmons ish?"   
"Still out I'm afraid, I...I think he's getting worse. How about you Jensen?"   
"I'm ok, there wash thish really hard queshtion on the matsh test but I wash fine."   
.   
Beep   
"Please wake up Simmons."   
Beep   
"Please..."   
.   
"Nice to see you again, Detective."   
"You too, I wish I hade more for you, Mr Flowers..."   
"I'm sure you're doing your best."   
.   
She wished she could do more...


End file.
